familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jacob H Miller (1821-1878)
Biography Note 1 from Skip Miller James A. Miller arrived in Tunkhannock by "walking over the mountain," Grandma Carney would say. "He ran away from home at 18. He wouldn't ever tell anybody where he was from. All he would say was something bad happened in his family, and that he wouldn't have anything to do with them." James was born Jan. 21, 1845 in Meshoppen. According to census and birth records stored at the Wyoming County Historical Society, he was the oldest son of Jacob H. and Sarah Morehouse Miller. His siblings were Hannah (b. 1843), Sarah (1849), Charles (1851), Judson (1853), and Norman (1856). On Sept. 7, 1864 he enlisted in the 198th Regiment of the Pennsylvania Volunteers. He was assigned to Company H. He fought in three major battles, all part of the siege of Petersburg. He ended up getting lost and was with Grant's bodyguard at the last battle and surrender, close enough to hear what Grant said to Lee, Eleanor wrote. ... notes from "Skip" Miller, great grandson. Note 2 - 1894 Land Purchase by Son James Married By Truman S. Russell, Justice of the Peace (of Russell Hill), a t the house of L.J. Carney, witness, Roscheena Carney. - On New Year's Eve 1894, James bought what was roughly a 40 acres from Sarah Siegfried for $950. From the deed, James made a $400 downpayment. T he deed was recorded and signed by H.G. Prevost. The land was bordered b y farms owned by Edward Prevost, S.H. Place and J.O. Smith, and Wilbur Russell II. The highway from Hunts Ferry to Springville was on the south. The highway "leading from Tunkhannock to Towanda "hence by lands of R uel Williams. Jacob Kintner and Matilda Krish, and on the west by land s of Emanual Overfield, containing about 12 acres of land be the same m ore or less with one old dwelling house, orchard barn, and other out buildings thereon. It being the same piece of land which was conveyed to S .P. Lathrop by Allen Jayne and Isaac Vosburg and by him conveyed to J.D . Arnts by deed, dated April 4, 1866, and by said Arnts to Jacob Kintner by assignments of 18th April 1867 and by said Kintner to said Lathrop and by said Lathrop to Jacob Kintner by deed of April 1st 1869, To translate this mess … the farm straddled Springville Road, at its intersection with the main highway to Towanda. Jacob Kintner was the big landowner in the area. He sold parts and parcels over the years. Sometimes the sale worked out, sometimes it didn't. Vital Statistics: * Full Name:' Jacob Harris Miller' * Son of Christopher Miller (1785-1881) and Ruby Rogers (1785-1830) * 1821 : Birth - Washington Township, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania USA * 1842 (Est) : Marriage to Sarah L Morehouse (1818-1881) * 1878-Feb-5 : Death - Washington Township, Wyoming Co, Pennsylvania USA Children of Jacob Miller and Sarah Morehouse Family resided at Washington Township, Wyoming Co, PA # Hannah Roena Miller (1843-1872) - m. 1860 to Emanuel Overfield, 4 children, buried at Vosburg, Wyoming Co, PA # James Archibald Miller (1845-1917) -(b 21-Jan-1845 / d 4-Feb-1917) - Served in US Civil War - 198th PA Vol. Co. H - m. Emma Carney 1875 - 5 children - 1863 Ran away from home. Goes to Civil War, but is back home on the 1870 US Census. # Sarah L Miller (b1849) # Mary E Miller (1850-1908) - # Charles G Miller (1852-1920) # Judson Miller (b 1855) # Norman P Miller (b 1857) 1850 US Census Jacob & Sally Miller and 3 kids with same name at Braintrem, Wyoming CO, PA (Cannot find Braintrem or Braintree on a Pennsylvania map?) * Jacob Miller, age 28, (b 1822) - Ocp: Farmer * Sally Miller, age 30, (b 1820) * Hannah Miller, age 7 (b 1843) * James Miller, age 5 (b 1845) * Sarah Miller, age 1 (b 1849) 1870 US Census Jacob & Sally Miller and many kids living at Meshoppen Twp, Wyoming Co, PA. All subjects were born in Pennsylvania. * Jacob M Miller, Age 50 (b 1820) - Ocp: Farmer * Sally Miller, Age 52 (b 1818) Housekeeping * James Miller, Age 25 (b 1845) Ocp: ? * Sarah Miller, Age 21 (b 1849) As Servant * Mary E Miller, Age 19 (b 1851) as servant * Charles G Miller, Age 17 (b 1853) * ? Miller, Age 16 (b 1854) - (Judson) * Norman P Miller, Age 13 (b 1857) 1880 US Census Widow Sally and 4 kids at Washington, Wyoming Co, PA * Sarah Miller, age 62 (b1818) - Widowed * Charles Miller, age 27 (b 1853) - Son * Mary E Miller, age 29 (b 1851) - * Judson Miller, age 25 (b 1855) - * Norman P Miller, age 23 (b 1857) - References * Warenne Family Ancestry * RootsWeb Listing in Rootsweb link James A Miller to this family, having served in the civil war. Category:Non-SMW people articles